A Look
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: It just took a look from a certain brunette donut. Pairing is obvious.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I thought of this randomly. Haha. Enjoy. **

* * *

It just took a look.

The silly grin he gave her when they held hands back in preschool. That same grin would always bring a smile to her face, even if she hid it from him. She was telling the truth – she only held his hand because he had the 64-pack crayons. They were still so young, they didn't think much about the handholding. Who would have known it would lead to a long-term friendship.

When he was hanging upside down through the roof of Hannah's limo during his "Hannah Montana obsession" phase. The determination in his eyes caught her breath, but she quickly recovered and thought of a witty remark. After all, she needed to cover for Hannah. However, she did find it adorable that he was passionate about something other than food.

During the class camping trip when the trio decided to get back at Amber and Ashley. He pulled the blond out of the tent and then hid behind a bush. Once the trio got their revenge, they did a three-way hi-five. No matter what, he would always look at his best friend since preschool. It wouldn't be the first time she caught him staring at her during a hi-five.

The sparkle in his eyes as he took care of his "flour child." She knew he would make a good father someday. However, she's still unsure why that thought came into her head. In order to get that thought out of her head, she made fun of him. That was hard to do, though, when he made an adorable face at the "sack of flour." The only way to get her to stop thinking of those things was to throw her chips at him.

On their mission to get Rico's cell phone so he didn't spill Miley's secret. It was their first day in high school and they were already getting themselves in crazy situations. She couldn't help it - he was just too cute wrestling with the monkey. He always had great facial expressions for any situation. She admired his dedication in achieving the phone by leaning on his shoulder. Too bad she had to ruin the moment with her "wet monkey" remark.

While she was fighting with Miley, she asked him to go surfing. It made her heart jump to see him so eager in wanting to surf. Or maybe it was because he was tired of being "girlified." Either way, she knew his friendship with her would always be a little stronger. She enjoyed his company. Then he made the idiot move of handcuffing the girls. Deep down, she was thankful for the handcuffs because it saved the girls' friendship.

His facial expression (again) when they were covering for Miley and Jackson. Before jumping onto Miley's bed, he had a scared look in his eyes. Poor guy, he was so lost and confused as to where to go. He never gets the best ideas under pressure. Why do you think he jumped on the bed in the first place? As if that wouldn't be a big give away. Thy learned their lesson later that night, thanks to Robby Ray.

Trying to win Miley's attention in order to attend the tennis match. He is just as competitive as her and would do whatever it took to get the ticket. The fire burned in his eyes as they argued on Miley's table. If tension wasn't felt before, this definitely heightened it. At the end of the day though, they apologized to each other. Sincerity shown in his eyes when he apologized so she knew this argument would be a forgive and forget kind of deal.

When she embarrassed herself during the talent show, he was there defending her. Sure, he did it in his own donut way, but it still meant the world to her. She couldn't help but feel proud of him as he spoke his mind in front of everyone. He was known for being a class clown, so this was a different side to him not everyone sees often. She also felt butterflies in her stomach at his chivalrous action. But she would never let him know that because she's too headstrong.

As he was being dragged into Jackson's closet, the look he had on his face reminded her of those old romance movies where the guy promises to love the girl forever. For a few minutes, she felt like she was starring in that movie. There was something in the way he looked at her that crossed the friendship boundaries. She snapped back into reality when Oliver hit the floor after suffering the doomed closet.

It just took a look for Lilly Truscott to realize she was falling for Oliver Oken.

Oh dear…

* * *

**A/N: Just something I thought of. I got a burst of inspiration and started typing. **


End file.
